


Cuddles?

by Phanfictionhoe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Language, platonic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanfictionhoe/pseuds/Phanfictionhoe
Summary: Dan has really been craving a good cuddle lately. But there's only one person around, which just so happens to be his (totally platonic) best friend and roommate, Phil.





	Cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first published phanfic... so I hope you guys like it :)

Dan didn't know how or why this happened. He just got the overwhelming feeling to just cuddle his best friend. It was a random Thursday in December when Dan began to have these feelings.

When Dan woke up it was freezing in his dimly lit bedroom. He soon discovered it was because all of his blankets had fallen off of him in his sleep, most likely due to the restless tossing and turning he had experienced during his slumber. Despite being freezing when he had gone to bed something in his brain had told him that since he was sleeping with an extra blanket, he would have no need for pajama pants or a shirt.

So here he sat, freezing cold in only his underwear.  
At this point Dan felt he should probably get out of bed, and not a moment later he heard his stomach growl, only cementing the ideal into his head.

At this point Dan quickly changed into an old Totoro onesie (it was all he could seem to find considering all of his clothes had somehow ended up in a large pile on his floor that he now refused to go anywhere near) and made his way into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal.

Unsurprisingly when Dan got there the room was already occupied by his roommate and best friend of many years, Phil. And even more unsurprisingly the older boy was eating Dan's own cereal with his hands. As this happened on a daily basis, Dan did what he usually did and threw a fit.

"PHILLLLL", the brunette boy yelled in a whiny voice,"Why do you always have to eat my cereal, I mean you have your own right here."At this, Dan sought to prove his point by picking up his friends box of cereal, to quickly discover that the box was empty,"Really phil, you got this like two days ago and its already gone." The boy shook his head in a mock disapproving manner.

"Hey shut up, you know I get hungry at two in the morning, would you rather me eat your cereal or make a right mess by actually cooking something?" While Phil actually made a good point, and Phil cooking at Two in the morning may disrupt his (nonexistent) sleep, Dan was grouchy in the mornings so he refused to see reason in the older boy's point.

"But why are you eating MY cereal, I mean at least ask first." At this Dan gave up and went to brew himself some coffee, and the other did a little victory punch in the air and continued to eat Dan's cereal with his hands.

A few hours later Dan was scrolling through his tumblr when he came across a post that intrigued him. It mentioned a want to just cuddle someone, anyone platonic or not. And Dan just wished he could cuddle someone, but the only person around was Phil and that would be weird for both people involved.

But as the minutes ticked by Dan looked across from his own sofa crease over to the man in question. The longer Dan thought about it the more he wanted to cuddle someone, specifically Phil. Dan would never say anything on the subject, but he sometimes felt feelings towards his best friend. Non-platonic feelings. The kind of feelings that should not be felt for a best friend. But Dan did sometimes feel the urge to just push the stray fridge off of Phil's forehead and kiss his cheek. And sometimes he felt less innocent feelings toward his friend, like the want to just push the boy up against the closest wall and snog the living daylights out of him.

It was at this point Dan realized that he REALLY wanted to cuddle with Phil, even platonically as the older boy had never expressed that type of interest in Dan, other than drunken flirting at YouTube parties and when the pair skyped back before they met in 2009. Dan had actually been excited to meet Phil and be able to finally kiss the boy, but once they met, Phil had kept his distance and not once even let on that he had any sort of romantic feelings towards Dan. So Dan had moved on, or so he thought when many years later he was starting to feel these sort of feelings again, to his dismay.

But here he was starring across the couch at Phil, with his dyed black hair going in every direction and his glasses perched at the end of his nose. Wearing mismatched socks that displayed corgis on one and little cartoon cactus' on the other, along with a dark blue shirt with Pikachu on it and Starwars pj bottoms. Yeah, Dan really wanted to cuddle Phil.

He wanted to sit between the boys legs and rest his head on his chest with the others long arms wrapped around his torso. Or maybe he would be the big spoon and would have his own arms wrapped around the boy while laying in bed just enjoying the sound of each others breath as they drift to sleep. The more Dan thought the more he liked the idea that the pair would be facing each other both of their arms embracing the other, foreheads touching as he lent in for a chaste kiss on the others soft lips.

These thoughts just made Dan sadder and more desperate to hold Phil in his arms and never let go. But he couldn't just go up to him and lay his head on his chest. No Dan needed to be tactful about it. Which is why he came up with a plan.

Dan thought about it and the idea that the pair should be closer considering the cold weather, and broken heater, made he most sense. So Dan started his plan by saying "Fuck, its cold, don't you think Phil?"Dan looked over to the boy with a frown as the boy just hummed in a sort of noncommittal agreement and continued to type on his laptop. So Dan decided to be a bit more obvious with his words, "I mean doesn't it just make you want to cuddle someone", stressing the word cuddle while looking over at Phil with wide eyes and raised eyebrows practically begging the boy to respond by grabbing him in his arms. However that isn't what Phil did, he instead grabbed the blanket draped across the couch and threw it over towards Dan, all without raising his head from his screen. Dan sighed and took the blanket wrapping it around his head.

Hours later after an unproductive day of procrastinating making a new main channel video, Dan decided it was time to continue his plan to get Phil to cuddle with him. The pair were now sitting in the lounge watching a horror film they both had wanted to see. Dan thought it was the perfect way to get some cuddles. All he had to do was scoot closer to the boy and if Phil questioned him he would claim he was scared (which wouldn't be that surprising) and Phil would then be the polite guy he is and put his arm around the boy. Flawless plan. Except its not.

Turns out the movie isn't very scary, in fact it was almost laughable, and when Dan scooted closer to Phil and claimed he was scared Phil just laughed and told him that was a 'good one'.

After multiple attempts of getting Phil to cuddle with him and no avail, Dan was growing restless and decided to do the thing he was afraid to do in the first place and just ask Phil to cuddle with him.

"Phil-l." Dan stuttered and cleared his throat getting the boys attention, "Do you maybe want to... never mind." Dan chickened out at the last minute, not wanted to have to face the inevitable laughter from Phil and the sadness from being shot down.

"Dan, whats wrong, you know you can tell me anything I'm your best friend." Phil said with a wide smile as he stood from his bed and made his way toward the door where Dan was currently rooted in place. "Sit down and tell me, OK?" He didn't give Dan much of a choice when he pulled him by his arm over to his bed where the two plopped down.

Phil waited in the kind and patient manner he always did while Dan tried to pull himself together,"I-I mean you don't have to...But if you wanted to... maybe... cuddle?" Dan had said the last word in a lowered murmur but Phil had heard him nonetheless.

"Wait that's what you wanted to ask me?" Phil asked raising his eyebrows as Dan shook his head slowly. "And that's why you've been acting so strangely for the past few days, you wanted to cuddle?" Dan shook his head yes again and Phil began to laugh "you could have just asked, its not like I would have turned you down... and I like to cuddle too ya know."

At that Dan's head shot up and all that could come out of his mouth was "....What?" Phil giggled and smiled up at Dan through his eyelashes. Dan was then both shocked and relived. Shocked that Phil actually wanted to cuddle Dan and relived that he hadn't laughed in his face.

Phil began to speak again, "And besides I really would like to cuddle with YOU."Phil said stressing the last word.

Dan was confused, "I know... you just said that" Dan said looking at Phil in a questioning manner

Phil chuckled "No, I mean I have feelings for you, like I want to cuddle you nonplatonically."

"Wait... WHAT" Dan yelled a bit louder than he wanted to. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't think you felt the same way... but I see now by your face that was stupid."

"Ya think Phil, I mean I was sooo obvious, like have you not seen all the 'Heart eyes Howell' posts on tumblr? And when we first met and I practically did everything you said. I mean..." Dan began to ramble so Phil pulled him down in to a laying position.

"Didn't you want to cuddle" Phil said as he pushed back Dan's fringe and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Dan closed his eyes, content in the feeling, so he didn't see when Phil brought his head down in order to peck him on the lips.

At that Dan's eyes flew open and he saw that Phil was still so close, so he brought their lips together once again in a soft kiss.

When the pair broke apart it was because of a yawn that escaped Dan's mouth, and he blushed saying "Sorry, I really want to kiss you, its just that i'm really tired"

Phil just brought his hands around Dan's back while Dan then wound his own hands around Phil, "Its OK Bear, you deserve to sleep." At this Phil began to hear Dan's breath even out and soft snores emerge from his mouth. He leaned down once more to lace a kiss upon Dan's forehead one more time before whispering, "I love you Dan." and falling asleep as well.


End file.
